


Человек с планеты дождя. Человек с планеты песка

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Войны Клонов Анакина Скайуокера называли героем. Но были люди, которые считали иначе.</p><p>в тексте упоминаются события, происходящие в серии комиксов "Битва за Джабиим" и книгах Карен Трэвисс о республиканских коммандос<br/>написано для Фандомной битвы 2012, частичный ретеллинг фильма "Таксист"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек с планеты дождя. Человек с планеты песка

Придет день, и ливень смоет с улиц всю эту падаль.  
"Таксист"

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Теперь я работаю, вожу такси. Устаю, но и сил оставаться наедине с самим собой у меня нет.  
Мне нравится, как расплываются огни города, когда летишь по скоростным трассам. Если не вглядываться пристально, можно представить, что капли дождя стекают по лобовому стеклу.  
На Корусанте не бывает настоящего дождя. Регулируемая погода похожа на мертвеца, разодетого и накрашенного для похорон, — это не жизнь, а ее подобие, созданное, чтобы не травмировать чувства окружающих. Хотя мертвое не перестанет быть мертвым, если придать ему с помощью грима видимость жизни.  
Эта планета смердит, как лежалый труп.  
Я вожу пассажиров куда угодно: верхние уровни, нижние – мне все едино. Многие не работают на нижних уровнях, а мне все равно. По ночам там выползает на улицы всякая шваль. Вот оно, истинное лицо Корусанта, прикрытое глянцем верхних уровней.  
Я знаю, однажды придет день, и ливень смоет с улиц всю эту падаль.  
Этим ливнем буду я".

 

\---

 

Джаллер Обрим перешагнул порог. Квартира была маленькой, тесной. Почти год прошел с тех пор, когда джабиимская группировка устроила серию взрывов в казармах и центрах снабжения ВАР, а закончилось все только сейчас. Последний из джабиимских террористов был сейчас в морге, а Джаллер Обрим осматривал его квартиру.  
Эксперты здесь уже поработали, Обрим всего лишь хотел побывать в квартире — и, может быть, что-то понять.  
Впрочем, понять уроженцев планет, ставшими разменными пешками в этой войне, было не сложно.

Голые стены, коробка с пищевыми концентратами на столе, разбитый головизор.  
На полу выстроились в ряд корзины с засохшими цветами. Обрим поднял открытку, засунутую меж колючих стеблей.  
— Выяснили, кому предназначались цветы?  
— Да, это журналистка из "Огней Корусанта". Говорит, он ее преследовал. Она в свое время писала серию статей о сенаторе Палпатине. Трэвис связался с ней, чтобы обсудить эти статьи, говорил, что читал их с большим удовольствием. Потом пригласил на свидание, каждый день слал ей цветы. Она пыталась его отвадить, но ничего не выходило.  
— Ну, ничего криминального в этом нет, — сказал Обрим.

Абсолютно ничего.  
Обычный парень. Замкнутый, одинокий, со странностями — но вполне обычный. Вот только за плечами у него были военный опыт, приобретенный на родной планете, и месяцы в террористической группе, действовавшей на Корусанте.  
До добра это, естественно, не довело.

— Парень вел дневник, — сказал один из оперативников, протягивая Обриму влюченную деку.  
— Там есть что-нибудь интересное?  
— И еще какое. Этот парень был одержим Скайуокером.  
— Кем?  
— Анакином Скайуокером, джедаем. Вы не смотрите голоновости, сэр?  
— Так речь о том самом Скайуокере?  
Оказалось, действительно о нем.

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Я помню, как я впервые его увидел. Он был среди таких же падаванов в коричневых плащах, один из многих парней и девушек, почти моих ровесников. Они пугали меня, у них в глазах стоял тот же блестящий заслон, что и у взрослых джедаев.  
Забавно – всю жизнь я считал джедаев почти сказкой. Я не готов был к тому, что они придут сражаться на нашу планету. Джедаи и их солдаты, выращенные в пробирках, — такова оказалась помощь Республики.  
Я шел по лагерю и наткнулся на падаванскую стайку. Разных рас, разного пола, они все были одинаковы до одури. Наверное, что-то с ними делают в этом их Храме, чтобы они становились такими.  
Они все были одинаковые, и только один отличался. Я прошел мимо и оглянулся. Он выглядел как обычный человек, надевший джедайский плащ ради того, чтобы разыграть друзей.  
Долговязый парень с русыми волосами, он мог бы быть одним из моих сокурсников. В нем не было ничего джедайского, кроме одежды и падаванской косички за правым ухом.  
Когда-то у меня были сокурсники. И дом был. Но потом пришла война, и не осталось ничего.

Наша часть стояла рядом с джедайским лагерем несколько дней. Я наблюдал за тем падаваном. Однажды слышал, как его учитель выговаривает ему из-за его горячности, и это напомнило мне, как мой собственный папаша отвешивал мне затрещин, стоило в чем-то сплоховать. Джедайский учитель явно был не прочь тоже стукнуть ученика пару раз, но вместо этого улыбался и говорил мягким голосом.

Я все-таки набрался смелости и однажды подошел к этому падавану. Мне не показалось, он действительно говорил как уроженец Внешнего Кольца, и это было так странно для джедая, ведь они все воспитываются в Храме на Корусанте.  
Все, но не он.  
Он сказал, что на его родной планете рассказ о Джабииме звучал бы как описание рая — вода, льющаяся с неба без остановки.  
— Разве это похоже на рай? — спросил я.  
— Нет. Но раньше я бы не поверил, что вода может быть такой изматывающей.  
Я сказал, что меня зовут Бикл. А его звали Анакин — смешное старомодное имя.  
Анакин Скайуокер.

Он был разговорчивым и замкнутым одновременно. О себе он не рассказывал ничего. Только спустя какое-то время я узнал, что у него нет правой руки, вместо нее — протез.  
А о том, что он в детстве выиграл Бунта Ив Классик, я узнал уже на Корусанте. Просто вбил его имя в строке поиска в голонете и через минуту мог наслаждаться его старыми голографиями. Я ненавидел его так сильно, как только один человек может ненавидеть другого".

 

\---

 

— Кэл? Слышал в новостях о резне в борделе?  
— Припоминаю. И?  
— Это был последний из джабиимской группы. Он пытался скрыться от патруля на нижних уровнях, увидел, как клиент избивает тви'лечку, и открыл огонь. Видно, нервы сдали. Тебе бы взглянуть на его дневник, тут много любопытного. Этот парень был не из сепаратистов, он служил у Гиллмунна.  
— Он погиб?  
— Пока в коме.  
— Гиллмунн ведь поддерживал республиканские войска?  
— Да. До тех пор, пока его с местным ополчением не бросили на произвол судьбы. Их оставили при эвакуации, вывезли только войска. Тогда был большой скандал в Сенате, пока Палпатин не прикрыл эту тему.  
— То есть "прикрыл"?  
— Решение по поводу эвакуации принял Скайуокер. Палпатин ему покровительствует, ты разве не слышал?  
— Никогда не интересовался предпочтениями канцлера, — сказал Скирата и услышал сухой смешок Обрима.  
— Дело замяли, а теперь выжившие сторонники Гиллмунна жаждут отомстить. Этот парень, дневник которого мы нашли, был зациклен на Скайуокере.  
— И охотился бы на Скайуокера. Зачем им понадобилось взрывать центры снабжения ВАР?!  
Скирата выругался — бессильно, устало.  
Хватает и того, что клоны гибнут из-за джедаев на фронте. Но то, что они погибают здесь, где никакой войны нет...  
Скирата подумал, что сам бы не прочь проверить, какого цвета у Скайуокера кровь. И плевать, что парень джедай. Джедаи тоже смертны, мандолариане доказали это еще четыре тысячи лет назад.  
— Так я могу взглянуть на этот дневник?  
— За этим я с тобой и связался. Приезжай. Потом я передам его в Совет Ордена. Пусть знают, к чему привела глупость их золотого мальчика.  
— Думаю, что им все равно, — сказал Скирата. — Скоро буду.  
Он отключил связь и уставился прямо перед собой. Воспоминание о тех взрывах снова подняли со дна души облако удушающего гнева.  
Джедаи.  
Этейн и Джусик были неплохими людьми, пусть и со своими особенностями, но к другим джедаями отношение Скираты так и не изменилось.  
Что за людьми нужно быть, чтобы создать себе армию бесправных рабов?

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Я проработал всю ночь, а спать не могу. Дни тянутся и тянутся. Я схожу с ума, когда у меня нет четкой цели.  
Я хотел бы убить Скайуокера, но даже в полубреду от бессонницы я понимаю, что это всего лишь бесплодные мечты. Мне не достать его.  
Иногда я думаю о том, что мне стоит убить Верховного Канцлера. Именно он развязал эту войну. Я часто дежурю у здания Сената. И думаю, думаю, думаю.  
Палпатин пренебрегает охраной. Странно, что он может быть настолько неосторожен, но мне это на руку. Быть может, у меня есть шанс.  
Я знаю, что Скайуокер привязан к этому человеку. Убив одного, я раню другого — это приятная мысль. Она успокаивает.

Мы сражались за эту проклятую Республику — зачем? Альто Стратус был прав. Республика никогда не помогала Джабииму. Когда у нас разразилась эпидемия или когда к нам вторгались трандошане и литийцы, Республике было наплевать. Джабиим — всего лишь маленькая планета на Внешнем Кольце, заливаемая дождями. С нас нечего было взять, пока у нас не нашли залежи редких руд. Вот тогда-то Джабиим вдруг понадобился Республике.  
Альто Стратус был прав во всем.  
Тогда я этого не понимал. Мне было всего двадцать три. Когда Альто Стратус захватил власть на планете, я пошел за капитаном Гиллмуном.

Республика проиграла войну за нашу планету, а мы проиграли вдвойне.

Меня жжет изнутри. Я до сих пор не могу спокойно думать о том, что произошло.  
Хуже всего то, что Скайуокер мне нравился. Он казался нормальным человеком. С ним можно было поговорить.

Из всех джедаев, воевавших на нашей планете, он один остался в живых.  
То есть Кеноби тоже, но его тогда все сочли мертвым.  
Лучше бы Скайуокер погиб тоже.

Республиканский транспортник, прорвавшийся через блокаду, оказался единственным. Республика не собиралась спасать ни нас, ни собственных солдат.  
У Скайуокера не получалось связаться с флотом, приближалась новая гроза. Если бы транспорт не взлетел в ближайший час, он застрял бы на планете надолго.  
Скайуокер о чем-то говорил с пилотом, а потом подошел к Гиллмунну.  
— Капитан, Республика ведет войну на сотнях планет по всей галактике. Наши части растянуты, на счету каждый тренированный солдат, — сказал тогда Скайуокер, и вдруг все стало яснее ясного.  
Меня затошнило от этой ясности. Остальных, наверное, тоже.  
— Вы и ваши сторонники были верны Республике, как никто другой, но я не могу бросить здесь войска. Клонов необходимо эваку...  
Гиллмунн врезал ему по челюсти, заставив заткнуться.  
— Будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят, ты доказал правоту Стратуса! Мы рисковали всем, что имели, ради Республики! А вы нас бросаете?  
— Это ваш дом, — сказал Скайуокер, — вам за него и сражаться.  
Лучше бы он молчал.  
Гиллмунн схватился за оружие. Перед нами были клон-солдаты и Скайуокер, но мы бы смогли их смести. Возможно.  
— Нет у меня больше дома! — взревел Гиллмунн. — Он сгорел в вашей войне. Мы конфискуем ваш транспорт!  
Скайуокер выпрямился.  
— Стоять, капитан! Прикажите своим людям не двигаться!  
У Скайуокера был такой взгляд. Будто что-то проявилось в нем. Не новое, а нечто такое, что сидело в нем всегда, даже я это понял. Только сейчас это нечто вдруг вырвалось на поверхность.  
— Я сказал, стоять!  
Окрик никого бы не остановил, хотя голос у Скайуокера вдруг оказался что надо, силы и властности в нем появилось хоть отбавляй. Чем-то в тот момент он напомнил мне Альто Стратуса.  
Скайуокер вытянул руку и сжал кулак. И Гиллмунн упал на колени, задыхаясь и царапая горло.  
Мы обмерли. Между Скайуокером и Гиллмунном в тот момент было шагов десять, не меньше, но Скайуокер что-то делал с нашим капитаном. Так это и есть Великая Сила?  
Я столько раз мог умереть в бою, но ни разу мне не было так страшно, как тогда. Я вдруг понял, что Скайуокер может убить нас всех, даже не притронувшись. Неважно, какое расстояние нас разделяет, если он захочет, он просто сожмет кулак.  
Я не знаю, сколько это длилось. Может, пару минут, а то и меньше. У меня кровь стучала в ушах, словно это мне перекрыли доступ к кислороду.

А потом Скайуокер вдруг опомнился и разжал пальцы. Гиллмунн упал коленями в грязь. Я думаю, он чувствовал то же самое, что и все мы. Поражение наше было окончательным. Мы ничего не могли противопоставить силе джедая.  
— Извините, — сказал Скайуокер тихо.

Клоны торопливо погрузили на транспорт своих раненых. Капитан Гиллмунн так и стоял на коленях, опустив голову. Я даже представить не могу, какое отчаянье им владело в тот момент.  
Все, за что мы сражались, утратило смысл. Все наши потери, все, чем мы пожертвовали, все это было...  
Гиллмунн нашарил камень и, размахнувшись, швырнул его в транспорт.  
— Проваливайте! Бегите к своей Республике! Мы не забудем этого предательства!  
Мы швыряли в них камни и грязь, а когда клоны взяли оружие наизготовку, Скауйокер приказал им не стрелять.  
Я не знаю, почему они его послушались. Он был почти мальчишкой, на три года младше меня, и я ни разу не видел, чтобы солдаты относились к нему менее скептично, чем к остальным падаванам. Одно дело — возложить на него формальное решение об эвакуации, и совсем другое — подчиниться, когда камни стучат по броне. Я думаю, они с удовольствием припугнули бы нас залпом.

На борт транспорта Скайуокер запрыгнул одним из последних. Когда транспорт взлетел, он все еще стоял у люка и смотрел вниз. На нас. А мы смотрели на него.  
Он стоял там все время, пока транспорт не скрылся за тучами.  
Я надеялся, что его мучает совесть, но теперь уже на это не надеюсь. Кто знает, сколько таких планет у него на счету".

 

\---

 

Скирата выключил деку и долго молчал.  
— Мерзко все это, — сказал Обрим, — но к Скайуокеру не подкопаться. Что бы он ни делал, ни Совет Джедаев, ни Сенат его не тронут. Он же Избранный и любимчик Палпатина.  
— А что было в Сенате по поводу Джабиима? У меня тогда были другие заботы, я этого даже не помню.  
— Палпатин заявил, что Скайуокер действовал правильно и что тема на этом закрыта.  
— Правильно? Он бросил людей умирать.  
Обрим пожал плечами.  
— У политиков свои понятия о правильности. Хотя Скайуокер тогда Палпатину подпортил репутацию. Бейл Органа и Мон Мотма именно тогда начали собирать свою коалицию в Сенате.  
— Как по мне, что одни политики, что другие.  
— Органа и Мотма выступают за мир.  
— А я человек войны, ты же знаешь, — сказал Скирата. — Хотел бы я посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Скайуокеру? Не стоит это того, Кэл.  
— Именно из-за этого парня взрывали центры снабжения ВАР. Напомнить тебе, сколько клонов тогда погибло?  
— Именно поэтому тебе и не стоит с ним видеться. Он джедай и один из сильнейших. Он не Джусик, Кэл, он не станет тебя слушать.

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Скайуокера теперь часто показывают в голоновостях.  
Он изменился. И не только внешне. Когда я смотрю на него, мне кажется, что он нашел себя на этой войне. Многие себя потеряли, а он нашел.  
Дело не в том, что его теперь называют героем на всю Республику. Героем-без-страха.  
Забавно. Водители аэротакси говорят, что никто не прославлял бы его подвиги в выпусках новостей, если б он был прыщавым и косым. Наверное, они правы. Или, может, дело в его дружбе с Канцлером. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что Скайуокер хорош в бою, но, наверное, таких среди джедаев много. Героем на все времена называют его одного.  
Дело не в этом.  
Мне кажется, эта война принесла ему счастье, как другим принесла горе. Он человек войны. Я думаю, в мирное время он чувствовал себя потерянным, а теперь, наконец, он на своем месте.  
Наверное, я слишком много о нем думаю.

Когда он появляется в очередном репортаже, вечно растрепанный, с характерной своей полуулыбкой, я вспоминаю дюрасталевый заслон в его глазах и сжатый в воздухе кулак. Его подлинную суть.

Как бы я хотел убить его.

Я понимаю, что он мне не по зубам. Мне кажется, если б он знал о моем существовании, то раздавил бы меня как мошку. Просто сжал бы кулак, и я умер бы, даже не успев понять, откуда пришла смерть. Умер бы, бессильно царапая горло, пытаясь освободиться от незримой хватки".

 

\---

 

— Я знаю, кто вы, — сказал вдруг Кеноби, обращаясь к Скирате. — Вы ведь один из тех наемников, которые тренировали клонов на Камино?  
Скирата лениво передвинул во рту разжеванный корень руика.  
— Да, это так.  
— Я думал, вы как никто должны понимать поступок Анакина.  
— При всем уважении, — сказал Скирата, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как мало у него этого уважения, — мне трудно понять джедаев. Особенно когда из-за них гибнут солдаты.  
Кеноби выглядел спокойным и доброжелательным — будто недовольство Скираты его не трогало.  
Вероятно, так и было. Что прославленному джедая до какого-то наемника?  
— Анакин поступил на Джабииме не так, как поступил бы джедай. Я долго сожалел о том, что меня не было в тот момент рядом с ним. Анакин был тогда еще падаваном и... Мы потеряли людей, поддерживавших Республику, потеряли планету с богатыми месторождениями, и все это потому, что Анакин предпочел эвакуировать клонов, а не местное ополчение. Я не знаю, почему он решил поступить именно так. Сейчас, когда он командует собственным легионом, солдаты его любят, и он готов ради них на очень многое. Но тогда он почти не общался с клонами.  
Скирата обдумал это. Кеноби слыл умным человеком, он мог просто говорить то, что от него хотят услышать.  
— Джедай поступил бы иначе, — сказал Кеноби. — Я сейчас скажу то, что вам, возможно, будет неприятно услышать, но все мы заменимы на этой войне.  
— А клоны — в особенности?  
— Это действительно так. Поймите, я привязан к своим солдатам, но я осознаю, что и они, и я — всего лишь винтики в механизме Республики.  
— Джедаям запрещены привязанности, насколько я знаю.  
— Да, — сказал Кеноби. — И сделано это для того, чтобы мы могли ясно мыслить и понимать, каковы последствия наших поступков. Я на месте Анакина поступил бы иначе. Республика потеряла тогда не только сторонников с одной планеты, она потеряла доверие других планет. Если мы не защитили своих сторонников с Джабиима, то где гарантия, что мы станем защищать кого-то другого? У той истории были последствия, и теракты это только вершина айсберга. Анакину и в голову не пришло подумать обо всем этом. Он просто вывез клонов с планеты.  
— Так вы считаете, он должен был их оставить?  
— Я считаю, что он должен был думать о том, что произойдет потом. Но он был молод, он был еще падаваном и не был готов принимать тяжелые решения.

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Когда просто живешь день за днем, жизнь кажется удивительно бессмысленной. Я разбираю и собираю бластер. Лежу часами, глядя в потолок, и вспоминаю все схемы взрывных устройств, которые мне известны. Я ни к чему не готовлюсь, просто мне больше нечем заняться.

Я разучился общаться с людьми.  
Я посылаю девушке цветы, а она шлет их обратно. Букеты скапливаются у меня в комнате — словно на свежей могиле. Меня тошнит от их запаха.  
Может быть, мне действительно пришла пора умереть?

С бластером и взрывчаткой проще, чем с девушками. По крайней мере, они не ждут от меня чего-то такого, о чем я не имею ни малейшего представления. Я умею убивать и не умею больше ничего.  
Если и умел, то все забыл.  
Война странным образом действует на мозг. Все забываешь.

Скайуокер снова на Корусанте. Мне иногда интересно: он тоже забывает, как это — жить мирной жизнью? Или он этого никогда не знал?  
Джедаи только говорят, что они хранители мира, на самом деле они всегда воюют — с пресловутой тьмой и сами с собой. Странно, но я не испытываю к ним ненависти.  
Я ненавижу только одного из них.

У него теперь шрам над правой бровью. И волосы отросли. Скайуокер все еще умеет улыбаться так, словно на его руках нет крови, словно он никого никогда не убивал, но мне кажется, однажды он утратит это умение. Если он доживет до тридцати, в зеркале он будет видеть лицо убийцы.  
Я, наверное, тоже.

Я тоже не помню тех, кого когда-то убил. Я ничем не лучше него".

 

\---

 

Шли они медленно, будто прогуливаясь. Тени колонн ложились им под ноги.  
— Джаллер Обрим? — переспросил Винду. — Я его помню, он из сенатской гвардии.  
— Его перевели в Службу Безопасности Корусанта. После случая с захватом заложников, где участвовали уроженцы Харуун-Кела.  
— Вот как, — обронил Винду.  
Харуун-Кел был его родной планетой.  
— А второй?  
— Наемник с Мандалора, один из тех, кого Джанго Фетт нанял тренировать армию клонов.  
— Мне непонятны их мотивы.  
— Мандалорианин близко к сердцу принимает все, что происходит с клонами. Группу "Ноль" он воспитал как своих собственных детей. Он участвовал в расследовании взрывов в центрах ВАР на Корусанте.  
— А что за интерес у Обрима?  
— Я думаю, у этого человека просто повышенная тяга к справедливости.  
— Возможно, возобновление слушаний в Сенате по этому вопросу пошло бы Скайуокеру на пользу. Он стал слишком самоуверен.  
— Трудно не быть самоуверенным, когда в каждом выпуске голоновостей тебя называют героем. Но я полагаю, что Палпатин вряд ли даст сенаторам хотя бы заикнуться о Джабииме.  
— Да, — сказал Винду.  
Палпатин.  
Участие Верховного Канцлера в судьбе Скайуокера раздражало Мейса Винду до крайности. Насколько все было бы проще, если бы Палпатин не лез в дела Ордена.  
— Думаю, я убедил их, что тот поступок Анакина можно рассматривать с разных точек зрения, — сказал Кеноби. — Возможно, они повременят с обращением в Сенат.  
— А если обратятся, это будет ему уроком.  
— На самом деле, — сказал Кеноби, — Анакин одержим манией спасать всех, кого только может. Это до сих пор в нем сохранилось, хотя он уже давно не ребенок. Если бы имелась хотя бы малейшая возможность для этого, он вывез бы тогда людей Гиллмунна.  
— Он ведь так и попал в Орден? Решил помочь мастеру Джинну?  
— Да, — сказал Кеноби. Усмехнулся. — Сколько лет прошло, но в этом Анакин не изменился.

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Наверное, люди сказали бы, что я дурак. После того, как всех из нашей группы взяли, а я сумел избежать ареста, я получил шанс на то, чтобы зажить нормальной жизнью, и толком не сумел им воспользоваться. Но никто не скажет, что я не пытался.  
Я нашел работу, знакомился с девушками, старался не думать о войне. Ничего не вышло.

Жить нормальной жизнью в этом мире означает закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши и не обращать ни на что внимания. На нижних уровнях грязь и нищета, там торгуют оружием и спайсом, там в борделях предлагают несовершеннолетних девочек и мальчиков со всех концов галактики, и мало кто из этих детей рад, что оказался на Корусанте.  
Никому нет до этого дела, а меньше всех тем, кто должен защищать закон и восстанавливать справедливость. И политикам, и джедаям на все это наплевать.

Я пытался, но я не могу так жить. Все это сжигает меня день за днем.  
Парня, бросившего нас умирать, прославляют, как героя. Тем политикам, которые пытлись обсуждать его поступок в Сенате, заткнули рты. Повсюду подлость, повсюду грязь, я вижу это каждый день и не могу больше терпеть.  
У меня нет больше сил.

Я купил все необходимое еще три дня назад. С тех пор я не выходил на работу.  
Со взрывчаткой хорошо работается по ночам, в тишине.  
Скайуокер часто бывает в Сенате. Если я смогу, то прикончу их обоих взрывом. Если нет, то хотя бы убью Палпатина, и пусть Скайуокер плачет над его могилой, как я плакал над могилой своего отца.

Под утро я заснул, и мне снился дождь. Настоящий, не такой, как здесь. Черные слоистые тучи застилали небо, и дождь лился сплошной серой стеной.  
Наверное, я скоро умру.  
Мне все равно".

 

\---

 

Выйдя из Храма, Скирата, наконец, вдохнул полной грудью. Эти стены давили.  
— Девочка, Этейн, однажды сказала Джусику, что чувствует во мне очень многое от Темной Стороны. А я слышал.  
— Что же ты ей сказал на это? — спросил Обрим.  
— Ничего. Мандалриане воевали на стороне ситхов, так что, возможно, она права.  
— Но она все-таки в итоге осталась с тобой и твоими ребятами.  
— Чувства, — сказал Скирата. — Джедаи тоже им подвластны, даже если думают, что это не так.

— Вы знаете, что за вами наблюдали? — поинтересовался Ордо, когда они подошли к спидеру. — Один вод'ика оказался не в меру любопытен.  
Скирата едва заметно кивнул. Клон в белой броне с синей отметиной на наплечнике спускался следом за ними.  
Он подошел и отдал честь:  
— Капитан, сержант.  
— У тебя к нам дело, сынок? Сними-ка свое ведро.  
Клон помедлил, но все-таки снял шлем. Лицо его, и знакомое, и незнакомое одновременно, лишний раз напомнило Скирате о том, как быстро эти мальчики меняются. Идентичные при рождении, с каждым прожитым годом они все больше становились непохожими друг на друга. Другое выражение лица, другой взгляд.  
— Как тебя зовут, сынок?  
— СТ-пять-семь-три...  
— Нет, не номер. У тебя ведь есть имя?  
— Зип, сэр.  
— Ты о чем-то хотел спросить, Зип?  
— Те взрывы на Корусанте, в которых оказались замешаны джабиимские сепаратисты, — выходит, все это было из-за нас?  
— О чем ты?  
— Мы думал, их устраивали сторонники Альто Стратуса, но вы сказали генералу Кеноби, что это были люди Гиллмунна. Выходит, это все из-за нас. Командир эвакуировал нас, а их оставил там. Мы не знали, что из-за этого будут гибнуть наши братья.  
— Разве 501-й был на Джабииме? — вмешался Ордо.  
— Я был тогда в другом подразделении, сэр. Когда сформировали 501-й легион, мы попросили о переводе.  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что твой генерал ошибся? — сказал Скирата.  
— Он тогда не был генералом.  
Зип выглядел таким несчастным, словно лично устраивал те взрывы.  
Скирата снова подумал о том, насколько обычные клон-солдаты отличаются от коммандос. Действующие четверками, коммандос были по-настоящему привязаны лишь к своим товарищам по группе. Для обычных солдат близким был весь легион, да и солдат из других легионов они не воспринимали как чужих.  
— Ты считаешь, что Скайуокер должен был действовать по-другому?  
— Тогда это казалось правильным, сэр. Он сказал, что мы нужны Республике. Я не знаю, может, он... Может, он тогда не понимал, что нас можно легко заменить.  
— А может, твой генерал не считает, что вас вообще можно заменить? — сказал Скирата, думая о Джусике и Этейн. Не все же джедаи так просветлены, как Кеноби.  
— У него будут неприятности, сэр? — спросил Зип. — Вы говорили о возобновлении слушаний в Сенате.  
— У твоего генерала друзья на самом верху, вод'ика, — сказал Ордо. — Не беспокойся за него.  
— Извините, что отвлек вас расспросами, сэр.  
— Ничего, сынок, — сказал Скирата. — Твоему генералу повезло с солдатами.  
— Это нам с ним повезло, сэр. Только...  
— Да?  
Зип неловко пожал плечами.  
— Выходит, из-за того, что мы тогда выжили, потом погибли другие.  
Из-за того, что Скайуокер предпочел спасти клонов, погибли джабиимские солдаты, поддерживавшие Республику, но Зип этот факт явно не принимал в расчет. Братья имели для него значение, обычные люди — нет. Скирата его, в общем-то, понимал.

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Я не смог.  
Я не смог, проклятье.  
Я ненавижу себя за это.

Когда я остановился у здания Сената, ко мне направился клон-солдат с синими отметками на броне. Один из легендарного 501-го легиона, судя по всему. В голоновостях их часто называют "солдатами Скайуокера", словно они служат ему, а не Республике.  
Подойдя, он снял шлем.  
— Я помню тебя, — сказал клон. — Ты ведь служил у Гиллмунна. Я рад, что ты жив, парень.  
Я его не узнавал. Да и как их различишь, они все на одно лицо. Может, он был одним из тех, кто держал нас на прицеле, пока Скайуокер душил нашего капитана. А может, он был тем, кто принес мне кружку с кафом, когда я сидел, оглушенный известием о смерти моего отца. Он мог быть и тем, и другим.  
Я посмотрел ему в лицо. Клон-солдаты быстро взрослеют и быстро стареют. Они выглядят уже совсем не так, как два года назад.

Я не смог. Я не вынес его взгляда. Врубил скорость и умчался прочь.  
У меня внутри все перевернулось, а почему — не понять. Я убивал таких, как этот клон. Почему нет, они ведь предназначены для того, чтобы умереть — во имя чего-то там.

Он узнал меня, значит, меня скоро разыщут. Нужно уходить, снова скрываться, и я знаю, как это сделать, мне не впервой. Но вместо того, чтобы действовать, я лежу и смотрю в потолок.  
Почему в жизни все именно так, почему мы такие, какие есть?"

 

\---

 

— Что здесь делает 501-й? — спросил Скирата, когда спидер, наконец, оказался в воздухе. — Далековато от линии фронта.  
— Я выясняю, — сказал Ордо.  
Обрим молчал, глядя на проносящийся мимо транспортный поток.  
— Не хотел бы я однажды оказаться перед таким выбором, — сказал он вдруг.  
Скирата повернул голову, хотел было ответить и не нашелся, что сказать. Он бы вытаскивал клонов, но он растил их.  
Каково было джедаю делать такой выбор, он не знал. Между джедайским "правильно" и солдатским "правильно" была слишком большая разница.  
Если Скайуокер пытается усидеть на двух стульях, так далеко отстоящих друг от друга, однажды он неминуемо упадет.  
— 501-й легион в полном составе перевели на Корусант по приказу Канцлера, — сказал Ордо.  
Обрим приподнял бровь:  
— Прославленный легион будет охранять городские улицы? Или Палпатин решил держать Скайуокера при себе в качестве телохранителя? После той истории с вторжением Гривуса я бы не удивился.  
— Что-то здесь не так, — сказал Скирата.  
Или просто он старый усталый ди'кут, который скоро начнет шарахаться от своей тени. Если Палпатин привязан к этому парню, разве не может у него возникнуть желание убрать Скайуокера подальше от фронта? Если верить голоновостям, золотой мальчик Ордена Джедай всегда на передовой. На месте Палпатина Скирата тоже воспользовался бы положением и заставил бы парня сиднем сидеть на Корусанте.  
И все-таки казалось, что здесь что-то не так. Легион, известный своими победами, имеющий опыт боев в городских условиях, — что ему делать на Корусанте? Или как раз таки есть что?

 

\---

 

Из дневника Бикла Трэвиса:  
"Я тоскую по дождю. А Скайуокер, он тоскует по своей пустыне?  
Когда я закрываю глаза, я слышу немолчный стук тысяч капель по тысячам листьев.  
Чувствует ли он вечный жар, сжигающий его дотла?"


End file.
